


Dance Battle

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartoon Network School has an upcoming dance battle with celebrity judges in November, but Cindy can't dance well enough in public and is worried she'll make a fool of herself in front of the whole school. Will Maxwell be able to help her after he's had dance lessons of his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Over at Cartoon Network School, Principal Skarr was there as well as Penn and Teller, the guest stars.

"HELLO, EVERYBODY!" Penn greeted.

"Hi, Teller, hi, Penn!" Cindy waved frantically. "Hi, Teller~...."

"Hi, Cindy!" Teller called.

Cindy giggled and blushed.

Penn whacked the back of Teller's head. "NO talking on stage!"

Teller nodded and 'zipped' his lips.

"We're here because this coming November, is a Dance Battle where two partners are facing with other teams." Penn began to explain.

Teller nodded in agreement and did disco moves while Penn talked about the dance battle.

"Question," Jen raised her hand. "Why are you two here?"

"Celebrity judges..." Penn answered with a smarmy smirk on his face and arms folded.

"Oh, right." Jen replied.

"Dancing is a waste of time." Yumi scoffed.

"You never know, you could have fun, Yumi." Finn encouraged.

Yumi looked to him, blushing slightly. "Erm... Are you gonna try out?"

"Maybe," Finn shrugged with a smile. "I always thought of dancing as fighting without weapons." 

"Huh... I never thought about that..." Yumi was intrigued. "Maybe I will give it a shot."

"Johnny, we should try it." Anne Maria suggested.

"You read my mind, baby." Johnny agreed.

And with that, the two couples made out. A few of the others groaned to them.

"Auditions will be after lunch tomorrow," Penn informed. "Please meet Teller at the door for handouts... And, break a leg out there..." he then leaned in to whisper to Teller. "Seriously, Teller, break a leg, you cramp my style."

Teller snuck out a pair of scissors and clipped them behind Penn's head, making his ponytail fall and his hair look a little wild.

"We should try it, Jo," Justine said to her girlfriend. "It doesn't hurt to try."

"What the heck?" Jo shrugged. "I'm in."

The students were dismissed and they collected handouts from Teller before they left. Cindy was walking by with her nose stuck in a book as always, not even taking a handout.

"Cindy, you dropped something." Abby said as she took a paper and put it in Cindy's book bag.

"What?" Cindy looked over. "Oh, thanks, Abby...." she said, then kept walking with her new book, unaware of the handouts.

Penn smiled, then rubbed the back of his head and gasped. "MY HAIR!" he shrieked. "MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! TELLERRRR!!!"

Teller laughed sneakily, then gasped and ran away in a cartoony fashion.

"Come back here, you little monkey!" Penn growled and chased him.

"I'm gonna ask my mom if I can wear my church dress..." Robin said as she was with Kaitlin in the hallway. "I used to sing opera all the time."

"I'm not gonna do that stuff." Kaitlin scoffed.

"At least come to wish me luck..." Robin said to her.

"No problem." Kaitlin promised.

Cindy walked by then and grabbed some things out of her locker.

"Hey, Cindy, are you gonna try out the dance battle?" Robin asked.

"Sorry, I can't dance, I have two left feet, I have terrible stage fright, and I'm claustrophobic..." Cindy rambled.

"Well, Maxwell knows how to dance," Robin replied. "Maybe he can help you."

"Maxwell knows how to dance?" Cindy asked.

"But you didn't hear that from us..." Kaitlin smiled rather evilly.

"Yeah." Robin giggled.

"So, Cindy, are you in?" Kaitlin asked.

"I... I don't know..." Cindy shuffled her feet. "I dance fine on my own, but if someone watches me, I just feel like I can't do it..."

"Just relax, you got this." Robin soothed.

"I dunno... I get nervous if someone I like watches me too..." Cindy shrugged. "Like..." she then attempted to do dance moves.

"Afternoon, ladies." Teller greeted.

"WAH!" Cindy cried out and landed flat on her stomach on the floor.

"Oh, Cindy, are you all right?" Teller cooed.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Cindy covered her face, got up on her feet, and ran into the bathroom to hide.

"What's wrong with her?" Teller frowned.

"She's scared." Robin said.

"Poor girl's always scared of something..." Teller sighed, then gave them handouts with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Teller." Robin smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Kaitlin added.

Teller smiled, giving a thumb's up to them and walked off to give more handouts to students who forgot them.

"I'll watch you audition, but that's it." Kaitlin told her friend.

"Deal." Robin agreed.

"But who's gonna be your dance partner?" Kaitlin then asked.

Robin smiled shyly and pointed to Mike Believe.

"That kid with that jerk of an imaginary friend?" Kaitlin folded her arms.

"Oh, Kaitlin, he was just shy," Robin insisted. "He could use a helping hand."

"Yeah, right." Kaitlin scoffed.

"How about you and Johnny Test?" Robin then asked.

"What about us?" Kaitlin folded her arms, turning away from her friend.

"You like him?" Robin prompted.

Kaitlin shrugged. "Maybe... I dunno... He's annoying and rude."

"Just like you." Maxwell teased his sister.

"Shut it, twerp!" Kaitlin snapped at him.

"Well, it's true." Maxwell shrugged innocently.

"Me and Kevin are gonna win this, right, Kev?" Nazz smiled.

"You know it..." Kevin smirked, taking her in his arms and dipping her.

Nazz giggled.

"Hmm..." Kaitlin, Robin, and Maxwell glared to them.

Maxwell saw Cindy going for the library and decided to try to catch up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Cindy tried to ignore the posters for the upcoming dance battle as she went to the front desk, giving her book.

"Finished already?" Nicole chuckled.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down," Cindy smiled. "Have you got anything new?"

"Not yet, tomorrow morning, possible." Nicole smiled.

"Hey, Cindy." Maxwell came into the library.

Cindy flinched slightly, then turned to him. "Oh... Hi, Maxwell..."

"Listen... Umm... About that dance battle thing..." Maxwell spoke up.

"I know what you're going to say, but I'm not doing it," Cindy put her hand up to him. "I don't do well under pressure."

"But I can help you." Maxwell reassured.

"Like you dance..." Cindy walked off.

Maxwell took her by the hands, looking her deep in the eyes. "Did you know I take ballet?"

Cindy gawked at him.

"I'm not ashamed of it either," Maxwell smiled. "Sure, I'm the only boy in the class, but it's good exercise... Plus, football players even preform ballet. I could help you."

Cindy let go and rubbed her arm. "Okay, just don't laugh at me when I goof up."

"I won't, I promise you." Maxwell soothed.

Meanwhile, over at the cafeteria...

"You can dance?" Kevin snickered.

"Sure I do, I even got a dance partner." Sky replied.

"Who?" Nazz asked.

"Sammy." Sky said with a smile.

"Samey?" Amy scoffed with a snicker as her twin sister was mentioned. "She can't do ballet!"

"Who says we're doing ballet, Little Miss Nasty?" Sky scoffed.

"Then show us." Tori said as she put a stereo on the table.

"We will," Sky nodded firmly. "Come on, Sammy."

Sammy took a sip of her strawberry milk and went to stand next to Sky. Tori started the music for them, folding her arms with a smirk as she sat with Nazz, Danielle, and Amy.

"Just follow my lead." Sky encouraged.

Sammy nodded, getting ready.

Sky got into position and led the way for them to dance properly and show up the mean girls of the school. "And remember, don't be nervous, just focus on me." she then coached.

"Trying." Sammy promised.

"Everything will be okay." Sky soothed. 

"Hurry up!" Amy demanded. "We don't got all day!"

"SHUT UP!" Sky glared.

The two girls then did their own dance which surprised the mean girls. Sky lifted Sammy and spin her around, then at the end, she held the good twin by her back and hold her left leg.

"How was that?" Sky smirked.

Amy, Tori, Nazz, and Danielle had shocked and jealous expressions on their faces.

"That was amazing..." Tori admitted.

Amy, Nazz, and Danielle glared to her for that comment.

"What?" Tori looked at them with a shrug.

"You won't win, Samey," Amy glared to her sister. "Since you're really pathetic at everything."

"Okay, Amy..." Sammy ignored that.

"I mean it, you'll fail miserably and then Mommy will love me best!" Amy retorted.

"Come on, Sky, let's get some chicken." Sammy walked off.

Sky stuck her tongue out at the three mean girls and went to their table with Ella.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM US!" Amy yelled. "WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!"

Sky and Sammy just kept going.

"Oh, she'll pay at home..." Amy sat herself down and folded her arms. "And we'll win that dance battle."


	3. Chapter 3

'Cindy Butler, please report to the front of the school,' Skarr announced. 'Cindy Butler, please report to the front of the school.'

Cindy shrugged and went to the front doors of the school as there was Penn and Teller's limo and they were standing outside of it.

"Hey, kid, what's up?" Penn smiled to the little girl.

"Umm... Hi..." Cindy put her hands in her pockets.

"Listen, uh, more people are starting to know who we are around here..." Penn said to her. "We'd stay at your hotel, but one: The guests would just harass us, and two: That red guy hotel manager gives me the willies!"

"Why?" Cindy asked.

Penn bit his lip with a shudder.

*Flashback*

The limo pulled up at the Cartoon Network Hotel and the two magicians were about to make a reservation.

"Hello, it's meee..." the red guy greeted them, wearing a suit with no pants. "The hotel manager! How can I help you today?"

"We have a reservation for two people." Penn informed as Teller stood in silence as always.

The red guy laughed. "I see..." he then came right by Penn's side and stroked his tie a little. "Oh, look at you... You look so big and strong... Good thing the showers are see through for when the maids come in..."

"Maids?" Penn asked, eagerly though.

The red guy zipped off, but wore a tight French maid costume with pink lipstick, blue eye shadow, and a frizzy brown wig. "Yoo-hoo!" he made his voice higher and waved to the two.

"Hey, Penn, wanna get the 'toon' out of here?" Teller mumbled.

"'Toon' yeah." Penn replied.

The two then ran off to their limo to escape the crazy Red Guy devil.

"GET BACK HERE, COME BACK!" the Red Guy called out. "COME BAAAAACCCK!!!"

*End of Flashback*

 

Penn and Teller shuddered then, shaking their heads.

"Okay..." Cindy shrugged. "I guess you could stay with me... Unfortunately, the guest house is taken, there's one other person staying there and the only free room is my mother's office, so you two will be separate."

"Who's staying in the house?" Penn asked.

"One of my mom's old friends," Cindy explained. "Her husband and their kids are gone for a week and she decided to visit."

"It's settled," Penn looked to Teller. "Teller, you stay with Cindy, I'll meet Cindy's mother's friend."

"Why do you get to decide?" Teller pouted.

"Because I'm in charge." Penn insisted.

"I'm older than you!" Teller retorted.

"Well, I'm bigger than you." Penn replied.

"Well... I... I... Uhh...." Teller was unable to come up with a comeback.

"You're single," Penn continued. "I'm happily married with two kids."

"What's your family name, Penn?" Cindy folded her arms.

"Oh, that's easy," Penn replied simply. "Sam, Valda, and--"

"Your wife and kids, not your parents and sister." Cindy corrected.

"Oh, that's easy, their names are..." Penn felt stumped. "Uhh... Uhhh, hold on, give me a minute..."

Cindy looked at him. Teller hid a smirk, also waiting.

"To think I dressed up as you for Halloween..." Cindy walked away.

"I'm not stupid!" Penn scoffed. "I just have to think for a minute!"

Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Can we still come over?" Penn asked.

"Okay, I'll see you after school..." Cindy sighed, then groaned, holding onto her stomach. "Man... I left my lunch on the bus again and I really don't want the school chicken sandwiches..."

"Hey, Cindy!" Teller called and handed her her lunchbox.

Cindy looked over in relief, then zipped over. "Oh, my gosh... Thank you!" she hugged the lunchbox. "I saw Mom put a cookie in here this morning! How did you--"

"Cindy, you know magicians never reveal their secrets." Teller replied.

"But you and Penn do!" Cindy pouted.

"No, we don't." Penn defended.

"Um, yes, you do..." Cindy said like it was obvious. "ALL THE TIME!" 

"Do not..." Penn turned away.

Cindy took out her phone, looked up a video of them doing the second part of Lift off to Love.

"That could be anyone." Penn shrugged.

"Yeah, there's loads of fat guys in Vegas with tiny sidekicks." Cindy snorted.

"Did you just call me fat?" Penn glared to her.

"Cindy, I think you should go back to class now..." Teller spoke up nervously.

"Have you seen yourself!?" Cindy ignored and started to argue with Penn. "You keep talking about losing weight, drop a few tons, Elephant Boy!"

"WELL, I NEVER!" Penn growled to her. "Maybe we should take our services elsewhere."

Cindy realized what was happening. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again!"

"Hand over your button." Penn demanded.

"No, I'll be good!" Cindy cried.

"THEN DON'T SAY THAT AGAIN!" Penn scolded.

"Yes, Penn..." Cindy whimpered.

"Mr. Jillette to you..." Penn told her, no longer allowing her to be on first name basis with him.

Cindy looked to him. "Mr. Jillette... I'll call my mom and tell her we have a spot open for the second guest bed and the office bed..." she then took out her phone to text her mother.

"Penn, don't you think that your being a little harsh to her?" Teller whispered.

"She called me fat..." Penn folded his arms. 

Teller tilted his head. 'Why do I hang around you again?"

"I took your soul away..." Penn reminded him.

"Oh, yeah..." Teller rubbed his arm.

"That's not funny, sir," Cindy said as she continued to text her mother about their reservation. "I know you'e joking, but that's not funny..."

"He's... Not joking..." Teller admitted.

"Fine, fine," Penn groaned in defeat to Cindy. "You can call me by my first name again."

"I don't care..." Cindy frowned, then sent the message. "Okay, wait until I finish my lunch, then we'll see if Mom accepts..." she then grabbed her lunchbox and walked back into the school.

"Don't you want lunch with us?" Penn invited.

"No thanks..." Cindy said back to him, then went in her school. "I wouldn't wanna be a style cramper for a couple of the biggest celebrities of all time."

"Look at what you did, Penn!" Teller glared. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"She'll get over it..." Penn scoffed.

"No, she won't, this is your fault, for real." Teller firmly pouted.

"If you don't like it, you can leave!" Penn folded his arms.

Teller glared to him and walked into the school to talk with Cindy.

"Yeah, walk away and say nothing, that's all you're good for!" Penn yelled, then looked a little upset.


End file.
